xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Water Manipulation
The power to manipulate water. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Liquid Manipulation. Also Called * Aquakinesis * H2O Manipulation * Hydrokinesis * Oxydan Manipulation * Water Element Control * Water Release/Suiton 水遁 * Waterbending Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Applications * Hydrokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of water. ** Viscosity Manipulation * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Tidal Wave Generation * Water Attacks * Water Detection * Water Generation ** Flood Creation * Water Pressure Generation * Water Purification * Water Separation * Water Walking * Water Vortex Creation * Whirlpool Generation Techniques * Aquatic Adaptation * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Invisibility * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption ** Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Negation * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation Variations * Bubble Manipulation (when combined with air) * Conceptual Water Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation * Dark Water Manipulation * Empathic Water Manipulation * Esoteric Water Manipulation * Hell Water Manipulation * Holy Water Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Life Water Manipulation * Primordial Water Manipulation * Psychic Water Manipulation * Spiritual Water Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation ** Steam Manipulation * Water Embodiment * Water Magic * White Water Manipulation Associations * Acid Manipulation * Alcohol Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Brain Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation connected to primal Chaos in mythologies. * Electricity Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Hydrogen Manipulation * Lake/River Manipulation * Liquid Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. * Magnesium Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation * Oil Manipulation * Oxygen Manipulation * Phosphorus Manipulation * Plant Manipulation * Salt Manipulation * Sodium Manipulation * Sound Amplification sound travels faster underwater than in open air. * Surface Tension Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation - hot/cold water ** Freezing through frigid water. ** Scald Generation * Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. * Water Boundary * Water Form Manipulation * Water Weaponry ** Water Artillery As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Subconscious Manipulation *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation Limitations * Water Immunity * Water Absorption * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (ponds, lakes, seas, oceans) over an excessive period of time is exhausting. * Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. * Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. * Users of Sand Manipulation can use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. * May be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users See Also: Making a Splash and Kill It With Water. Comics/Cartoons Live Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects * Black Marlin (Akame Ga Kill!) * Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove (Sofia the First) * Water Totem (Arrowverse) * Rasputin's Reliquary (Don Bluth’s Anastasia) Known Spells * Animo Cataractum (Ben 10) *Aquata Risa Spackwata (Ben 10) * Tempestus (Ben 10) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Water_pressure_002.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. Katara water.gif|As a waterbender Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can manipulate water. Kuruk_Waterbending.png|Kuruk (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. 250px-Pakku_Waterbends.png|Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. GaliSwampWater.png|Gali Nuva (Bionicle) channeling water into a fist. BoBoiBoy_Water_OfficialArt.png|Boboiboy Water (Boboiboy) Photo.png|Water Fairies (Disney Fairies) NyaSpray.png|Nya (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Water. Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon (Marvel Comics) can control and manipulate water. La_Gema_del_Espejo-279.jpg|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) lapiz2.jpg|Malachite (Steven Universe) water angel.jpg|Mukit The Nourisher (The 99) Lucifer Smoke water The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) keeping water off of her to smoke a cigarette. Aisha Winx Morphix.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) Omi water.gif|Omi (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) can control, manipulate, and create water in any shape or form. Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) is past Guardian of water. IrmaonAttacking.jpg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Water. Black_Puddle_Queen.jpg|Black Puddle Queen (Courage the Cowarldy Dog) Literature File:Leviathan_Worm.jpg|Leviathan (Worm) Percy-Jackson.jpg|As the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) can control all over water. File:Poseidon_riordan.png|As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) has absolute control over all water. Live Television alena.jpg|Alena of Encantadia (Encantadia) Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo Sertori (H2O: Just Add Water) manipulating water. Engkantao EDWARD.png|Engkantao Edward (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) Manga/Anime ccs_sealed_watery.jpg|The Watery Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) CardCaptorSakuratheMovie118.jpg|Madoushi (Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie) can manipulate water, in the past she used to use fortune telling on the surface of water. Yukihina Water Form.jpg|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) can manipulate water at all shapes (ice, water and vapor). Ola_gigante.gif|Aquarius (Fairy Tail) using her Water Magic. File:Juvia_Lockser_vortex.gif|Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) and her water abilities. Mirajane_using_Evil_Explosion.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) can manipulate water using her Evil Explosion spell. Mode Elegant.jpg|Cure Mermaid (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) is Pretty Cure of Seas. Flower swaying in the sea breeze!.jpg|Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) can control the sea. Aqua Needles.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) can manipulate water since she’s a guardian made entirely out of it. Water_generation1.jpg|Kisame (Naruto) File:Zabuza_Momochi_(Naruto)_Water_Prison.gif|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Prison Technique. water-gathering.gif|Tobirama Senju (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Colliding Wave. Hydrification_Technique.PNG|Suigetsu (Naruto) can become and manipulate water. Water_generation2.png|Yahiko (Naruto) using Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Mercury moon.jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) manipulating water with her harp. Ami Mizuno.jpg|Mercury Bubbles (Sailor Moon) Neptune-attack.jpg|Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) manipulates seas and oceans. Spirit_of_Rain.jpg|Spirit of Rain (Shaman King) Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua (Yes! PreCure 5) Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) can manipulate water that he has mixed with his blood. File:Yukihina_Code-Breaker.gif|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) File:Umi_Ryuuzaki.jpg|Umi Ryuuzaki (Magic Knight Rayearth) File:Kukuri-Watermoon-Kannon.png|Kukuri (Tsugumomo) using Water Moon Kannon. Video Games Golden Sun Alex.jpg|Alex (Golden Sun series), a Mercury Adept. Demyx.jpg|Demyx (Kindom Hearts series) wields the element of water through his sitar. Aqua Jet.png|Oshawott (Pokémon) can generate water. Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate water as it is composed entirely of it. True_water.jpg|True Water Rune (Suikoden III) File:Nitori_Kawashiro_(Touhou)_waterfall.jpg||Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou Project) The Kappa Thinking by the Waterside Apsalus_H.png|Apsalus (Valkyrie Crusade) spirit of water. Europa H.png|Europa (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of water. Flo_H.png|Flo (Valkyrie Crusade) is a water master. Rusalka_H.png|Rusalka (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fairy of water. Undine_H.png|Undine (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries